The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephone networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed consumer demands while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, have become smaller and lighter while also becoming more capable of performing tasks that far exceed a traditional voice call. Mobile devices are becoming small, portable computing devices that are capable of running a variety of applications. Such devices are also capable of storing and/or accessing tremendous amounts of data and information such as media files (e.g., music files, video files, etc.), documents, websites, etc. With the universe of information available to a user on a device, organization of this information has become important to facilitate a user finding the information they are seeking.